makeshift_misfitsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnimatronicClown/Why I'm Doing This.
Hello there! I'm Clown. My real name is Mitchie. Right now, I'm 17, and I'll be a senior in high school in 4 weeks. I'm now the founder of this lovely wikia. If you have the time, patience, and want to read this, I encourage you to. If not, that's fine, too! I tend to write (or type) a lot. I figured I'd tell you a little about myself so you could get to know just who I am. I want to share a small portion of my story with you. I guess I'll start with what I have. When I was 8, I was diagnosed with severe anxiety . That's a big deal for a little kid. My mother, she's bipolar, schizophrenic, and a manic depressive. It runs in the family. Needless to say, really, I've been taking medication for severe anxiety, minor depression, and nerves. A few years later, I was diagnosed with ADD. It has made school really hard. However, I got medication for that as well, and it has helped ''tremendously. As a matter of fact, I'm the top of my class right now with a weighted 4.13 GPA. You cannot tell me kids with learning disorders are stupid. That's one of the biggest lies I've ever heard. Even with medication, though, I still struggle day to day. Life is never perfect, but I have improved tremendously. I'll make this part short. It's a really long story. My mother became an alcoholic when I was about 8 or 9 years old. It started with an occasional beer here and there. It was normal. Thing is, there's a mean addictive gene in my mother's side of the family...''especially when it comes to alcohol. It didn't take long for her to start drinking a case a day, sometimes much more. She became abusive. Physically, and emotionally. She started drinking cough syrup like it was fine wine. Every single day, she'd drive me to the dollar store to buy her two bottles of Nightquil PM. She'd take them into the bathroom and chug them down. Things just got so much worse from there. I'll skip a bunch of crude details, and get to the night she left. My dad, two younger siblings siblings, and I went to my dad's parents one Sunday. My mom stayed home. She said she was sick. Well, we got home that night, and there was a long letter on our fridge. Our other car was gone, and so was she. Dad told us to go to bed. The next day is still a blur to me, until I had gotten off the bus that Monday afternoon to see that my dad's parents were at my house. They told the three of us Mom had left. She did. It was around Christmas time. That December, me, my brother, my sister, and my dad, all moved in with my grandparents. New town, new school, new life. It's weird, though, how while I thought that was the worst thing that ahppened in my life, it actually turned out to be the greatest thing in my life. My life is so much better now with this big, supportive family. There is so much more to my story, but I'll save that for later. There's so much more I need to share with you all. Category:Blog posts